The present invention relates to a roof molding assembly structure for an automobile, particularly to the molding of the assembly engaged with the roof panel of an automobile where the molding is not deformed and/or disengaged from the molding fitting groove of the roof panel by solar heat.
FIG. 5 shows one prior art roof molding assembly structure for an automobile. As shown in FIG. 5, the roof molding assembly structure comprises a roof molding 101, a clip 102 on which the roof molding 101 is covered, having a leg 103 downwardly protruded from the clip 102, and a support member 104 having two resilient fingers 105. The roof molding 101 is installed into a fitting groove 106 formed along a joint line 107 joining a roof panel 108 to a roof side panel 109 of an automobile roof. The roof molding 101 is supported in the fitting groove 106 by means of the clip 102 and the support member 104. Then, the support member 104 is fixed in the fitting groove 106 with a fixing stud 110. The fixing stud 110 is welded on the bottom surface 111 of the fitting groove 106. The welding operation of the fixing stud 110 is very difficult because the width of the fitting groove 106 is narrow. Furthermore, since the clip 102 is made of resin, under the condition that hot heat is applied on the roof panel 108 and the roof side panel 109 which are made of metal, in the height of summer, the clip 102 is deformed with the hot heat transferred from the roof panel 108 and roof side panel 109 through the support member 104 made of metal. As a result, the leg 103 of the clip 102 is disengaged from the resilient finger 105 of the support member 104.
Another prior art roof molding for an automobile and clip for securing the roof molding to the automotive roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,083.
According to this patent the roof molding is engaged with the automotive roof by means of resilient leg members bonded to the lower surface of the roof molding, and a clip for securing the end portion of the roof molding. Then the resilient leg members of the roof molding made of resin are elastically inserted between both side walls of the fitting groove and directly contacted with both side walls of the fitting groove. Therefore, the resilient leg members also can be easily deformed by the solar heat transferred through the side walls of the fitting groove from the roof panel of the automobile, and as a result, the roof molding is disengaged from the fitting groove.